Fight for Eidoron
by U.E.D
Summary: The men of Agrapinaa fresh from traning fight for Eidoron a planet near, the eye of terror.


The men of the newly founded regiment from the hive world Agrapinaa trudged along the war torn battle grounds of the planet Eidoron. The system was unknown but all they knew that they were near the Cadia system. The battle had been over for almost two days but the enemy now stayed in trenched only stones throw away from where the 3rd company was dug in. The 3rd was spread out through. Heavy bolter teams dug into craters as big as a tank and as small as a space marine. Autocannons and Lascannons were dug in though out the six kilometers that the 3rd was assigned to. Colonel- Commissar Tekday was with his command staff dug in behind a burned out chimera. He looked at were his four tanks were. He was given two Leman Russ, a Demolisher and even an Executioner. His twenty platoons were spread thin and they were new but Commissar Tekday trusted his men who he had been training for almost a year now. This would be their first mission. The imperial guard's mission was to hold the newly won battleground. The enemy was chaos cultists as well as World Eater marines. Their numbers were unknown but they had been cut down after the battle with the Imperial Guard and companies of the Crimson Fists. The chaos had fled to the mountains of the desalinate planet. The chaos now wanted to take back their planet and had been launching lighting attacks against the Imperial position.

13th platoon, 3rd company

Sergeant Lysko and his superior Lieutenant Lyisk along with their men were holding a section of the defense about a half a kilometer long. Their position was the closest to the chaos position. So they were the first to fight the chaos. "Incoming eight attack bikes and two rhinos". Mircobead chatter erupted of the same sightings. "All units hold your fire, wait until they get in range". Yelled Sergeant Lysko. The overeager lascannon gunner in the Demolisher opened fire on the lead bike. The bike erupted in a ball of flames and soon down the whole line las fire erupted. One bike swerved to the left and took out another bike. The two erupted in flames. The bikes were now in range of the autocannon set up near the front of the 13th's position. Lyisk rushed to autocannon team and loaded his plasma pistol. The bikes raked the top of the trench where Lyisk was with their bolters. The rhinos disembarked their passengers. Cultists poured out. The rhinos dissapered along with the remaining four bikes. The cultists were upon them. Lyisk took aim and incinerated a cultist with his plasma pistol. Lyisk to his horror saw a World Eater marine. The marine headed right for the autocannon. The team tried to take the marine out but their gun jammed just as the marine leaped into the foxhole. The World Eater with his power fist punched though the head of the gunner and the marine's chain sword disnbowled the loader. The marine charged Lyisk, in desperation Lyisk fired his plasma pistol at point blank. The marine flew back the lower half of his body was gone. Lyisk wounds were minimally he had lost all the hair on his head. The plasma pistol was now just a piece of slag. He barely heard the Demolishers heavy bolter and its plasma gun go off. He stood up and pulled out his bolter pistol and blew out a cultist's head as a group of them poured into his foxhole. Lysko barely had time to duck as the captured autocannon cut apart two men near Lysko. The autocannon was wiping out his men left and right. He lopped a grenade into the autocannon blowing the shit out of the crew. He looked around his whole platoon was fighting and losing. The Demolisher was overrun and the cultists finally hit a vital point and the whole tank blew up. Pieces of metal were every where. Lysko activated his power sword and charged. Three cultists were dead before the group knew what happened. A cultist turned and attacked with a dagger. The blow was parried and the dagger was cut in half along with the cultist's hand. Lysko's bolter pistol ended the cultist's life. He cut his way though and reached six guardsmen the last of his platoon. The seven turned the tide of the battle. The battle had lasted a whole hour and the eighty-six guards men had fought with out reinforcements. They had killed over one hundred cultists. 13th platoon had only four survivors including Lysko. The survivors moved back. They trudged all the way to HQ. " What the hell happened to you guys and why the hell did you leave your position"? Yelled Tekday as he held his bolter at Lysko. " Our position was attacked and we left because we did not have enough men to hold. The tank was lost and this is that all that remains of my squad. Lieutenant Lyisk is dead". Said sergeant Lysko, the bolter aimed at him was lowered. "Sir we have been ordered to advance and take out the chaos scum". Said the vox operator.

" Attention all units we are to move forward! For the emperor! For Agrap"! Bellowed Commissar Tekday. All the platoons came right to the HQ. They then fanned out and began the slow march to the front lines. Just then they heard the roar of engines. Tekday whirled around he saw ten rhinos and saw at least four dreadnoughts. He then looked up on the sky and saw drop pods fall just in front of the Imperial Guard. Terminators emerged from the drop pods. The whole Space Marine army was Crimson Fists. The whole battle force did not stop and kept on moving past Tekday's men. Tekday not wanting to miss I fight especially with Space Marines moved on. Within twenty minutes they had caught up to the space marines they had been delayed. A rocket must have hit one of their Rhinos. They had reached the front lines in only twenty minutes thought Tekday they must have moved up they were supposed to be almost an hour away. The remaining Rhinos set up in a straight line protecting the marines as they huddled behind them. The dreadnoughts lumbered forward along with the two squads of terminators. Krak missiles and bolter fire erupted from almost nowwhere and in no time two terminators were slain. The marines charged forward without a sound. Tekday rasied his power sword in the air and yelled "Men of Agrapinaa do you want to live forever"? He could not hear their reply it was lost in a volley of rockets but he knew what their reply was they surged with weapons blazing Tekday's men ran and blasted their way towards glory, death or whatever else awaited them in the smoke.


End file.
